


Goodnight, Goodneighbor

by Glostixdix



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Hancock had to put down his lover after they became feral?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Goodneighbor

It wasn’t suppose to end....not like this, anyway. Hancock swallowed hard as he pressed himself against the dusty, half decayed bus seat. Outside, he could hear the scraping and guttural growls of the feral ghoul. He clenched his pistol tight and slowly edged his way over to the window, peaking out to see just where the creature was. Staring back at him with its own soulless black eyes was his beloved Blake. 300 years young, but he remembered her not a day over thirty; even through the ghoulish guise she now wore. A scream and she slammed against the window, spider-webbing the already brittle glass. Hancock backpedaled and quickly made his way out of the bus and back onto the decrepit highway. A little over a hundred years now they’d been partners, both in and out of the bedroom. After finding her son, they had agreed to find a way to change her into a ghoul and it didn’t take long for them to achieve that goal. Pre-war might have had Bonnie and Clyde, but post-war had them. Going around kicking the man anyway they could.  
Hancock sighed as he rested back against a Chryslus Rocket 69. Blake quickly turned the corner and locked eyes with him again. He gave a chuckle, trying not to give away just how scared he was. “Hey babe...” He said softly, his voice trembling. “Why don’t you just....calm down? This is all just a bad trip...yeah? That’s all it is...a bad trip.” Blake continued to advance, slower now though. “Yeah, babe. Just, relax. Hey, remember that time we went up to the Capital Wasteland? Went and fucked over the Brotherhood? Come on, you gotta remember that, right?” She continued, growling softer. “Man, what would Shaun think of this, huh? You acting all...crazy.” Blake snarled and lunged. Without thinking, Hancock pulled the trigger of his gun and everything fell silent.  
“No..no.nonono!” He gasped and looked around. Back against the bus, was a big ring of glowing blood, and the corpse of his once beloved. He couldn’t stand to look at it, and quickly scarmbled to the other side of Rocket. His eyes burned as tears turned the wasteland into a gray-brown blob. He beat his head back against the car, crying out in agony. He glanced down at the still smoking gun and cried out again, closing his eyes. He could still see her smiling face. So happy and full of life. It was that same look she gave him every time they went on a trip together. On the wind he could still hear her voice...  
_...Good night Sweet Prince......_  
He opened his eyes and looked at the gun again. Closing them, he took a breath.....And pulled the trigger.  
_...Goodnight..._


End file.
